tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bakery Mew Mew Episodes
Episode 1 Once upon a time, there was a girl named JJ. One day, something fell from the sky! It was a pet bunny, but unknown to the girl, it was magical. Suddenly, it jumped into JJ's face, making her fall! The bunny was the Queen of Sweets, who came to make JJ find the Bakery Mew Mew team members. When the bunny spoke, JJ screamed, because a pet is never supposed to talk. She ran away from the Queen, back to her home. There, she decided to make cookie-bunnies though she was a terrible cook. But, she tried and tried to make the sweets over and over again until she got it right, and then started to decorate the confections. The Queen of Sweets from before had followed JJ, and caught sight of the delicious cookies she made. She tried to get into the house so that she could eat one, waiting for JJ to stop decorating and move away before she finally managed to eat one. Crumbs began to fall everywhere, and JJ caught sight of the Queen. "Oh no! Mom is going to be angry when she sees the crumbs on the floor!" she cried out. She tried to clean the mess up. After a moment, she finally swept and threw all the crumbs away, but found the Queen of Sweets in her toy box when she returned to her room. "Pretend to be a stuffed animal, OK!" She told it, unsure of what to do. She heard her mother, who had been elsewhere in the house, come by the kitchen, and JJ went to go meet her. Her mother saw the cookies JJ made and delightfully responded with a happy "yum!" before grabbing one and taking off for work. "Bye sweetie!" she called to her daughter. Elsewhere, a group of aliens were having a discussion. "We can take the smells, and all the Earth will be healthy, because we will take them and turn them into veggies!" The group laughed while hatching their plan. Back on Earth, the Queen of Sweets sprang up from the toybox as JJ came back into her room, startling her. "You are the first Mew Mew!!" she called out excitedly. "What?!" JJ was shocked. "What do you mean I'm the first 'Mew Mew'? I'm not the first Mew Mew." "Oh, come on, yes you are!" The bunny replied insistently. After a bit of thought, JJ decided to give in to the Queen and humor her. The magical creature gave her a small gem and told her to transform with it. "Okay, I'll be a Mew Mew with the gem you gave me," JJ agreed. Then, she held the gem up and began to transform, turning into Mew Cookiecake. A monster that had come to Earth and was causing havoc nearby caught her attention, and as Mew Cookiecake, JJ went to defeat the beast, named Acanbe. Episode 2 While JJ was walking home from school, with the Queen of Sweets sitting in her bag, she began to smell something good. "What is that BEAUTIFUL smell?" she pondered, engulfed in the pleasant odor. After investigating it further, she realized that the smell was that of cookies, and cried out excitedly while running toward the source. "COOOOOOKKKKIIIEEESS!!!!" When she reached the shop that had the confections, JJ stopped, realizing something. "We don't have money," she sighed sadly. "So, we'll wait till we get money." There at the shop, she saw another girl named Rose. The Queen of Sweets perked up and told JJ that she was the next member of the Bakery Mew team. JJ looked at the girl in awe, causing Rose to become uncomfortable when she noticed her staring. "Uh... why are you looking at me like that...?" She asked her. But, before JJ could answer, Acanbe descended from above, returning to cause havoc. "Hmm, so she is the next one..." the alien pondered. Acanbe then stole the smells of some cupcakes in the shop and turned them into vegetables. "Carrot cupcake? EWWW!!!!" JJ cried out, disgusted. Rose seemed to agree with her. Suddenly, Acanbe became bigger! The alien screamed its name loudly, preparing to strike. But, JJ cried out quickly in response, "Mew Mew Cookie! Metamorphosis!" Strangely, as she activated her own gem, a cheetah figure ran fast up to Rose and gave to her another gem! Instinctively, Rose transformed into Mew Cheetah Cupcake! Hooray! Together the two Bakery Mews defeated Acanbe and drove him away, and all the delicious smells were returned to the cupcakes. Episode 3 Last night, JJ had a vision. The vision was of the Master of Chaos and then the queen of Bakery World and then she was, well, trapped in a crystal and the Master of Chaos just hid her crystal so JJ can't find it. She needs to find it herself. Then the Master of Chaos saw her, then she threw a bomb and it went boom. Then JJ woke up, and she said “it was just a dream”. The next day she has to get ready for high school, but it’s history class. And then the teacher was teaching history and then she was speaking about the vision last night. JJ had the vision. The bunny talked to JJ and she said "why were you still awake last night", and JJ said “I had a vision last night”. And then, the history class is over. Then she saw the other girl, Francine. She said “I had that same dream!” Then she transformed and killed the vegetables and she found out she was Mew WoofCandy. Category:Episode lists Category:Bakery Mew Mew! Category:Stories Category:Cure Crimson